


Destinies Connected (Adrien Agreste x Female Oc)

by Xayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Original Character(s), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Yandere, Yandere Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayden/pseuds/Xayden
Summary: A childhood friend of Adrien Agreste returns causing some complicated feelings to rise up within Adrien Agreste. To make matters even more complicated, a mysterious hero by the name of Shiroi Ōkami appears in Paris. How do these two affect the story? Read to find out. (Adrien Agreste x Japanese! Female Oc) (Warning: Slight Yandere Adrien)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Destinies Connected (Adrien Agreste x Female Oc)

Soft music played in the background of the room as a single black-haired girl sat at her vanity, softly humming along to the music as she carefully ran a brush through the length of her hair. It was a few moments later that a shrill beeping cut through the music playing on her computer. With a startled smile, the girl turned to the machine to see an incoming video call coming from someone important to her. Quickly the girl stood, taking the steps needed to reach her computer across the room before sitting down in the chair at her desk as she pressed the button needed to accept the call. As the face of her childhood friend immediately popped up onto her screen, her gaze softened as a smile formed on her lips, that smile only grew when she saw just how happy the boy seemed to be to see her once again.

"Yuna! I am so glad you answered. I was worried that you might be too busy, I mean you did just move into your new house after all." The blonde boy seemed to be embarrassed, rubbing his neck in a manner that caused Yuna to laugh softly, not even trying to hide the fact that she was amused by the boy's antics as she tried her best to compose herself before speaking.

"Now, now. When have I ever been too busy for you, Adrien? Even when I was back in Japan or overseas in America, I always made sure to answer your calls. The many times I have been scolded by mother and father can attest to that." She mused with a teasing smile that quickly fell when she saw the look that crossed Adrien's face at the mere mention that he had caused her any trouble and as he rubbed the back of his neck, Yuna felt the beginnings of guilt form in the pit of her stomach.

"Adrien-"

"Yuna, I-"

For a moment both teens looked at each other in shock before they both burst into laughter. It seemed as though even with the distance and the time they had spent apart, they still had the same habit of wanting to speak at the same time.

"Go on Adrien, I will let you go first."

"Ah, I just..I want to say that I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused you, Yuna. You already knew this, but you and Chloé were the only friends I had growing up, and it just seemed like the very moment you came into my life, you were taken away. I know we've kept in contact with video calls and everything, but it's not the same as having you here. After you left, things with Chloé changed and well, I felt all alone again. It's almost as though all of the happiness we felt and all of the fun we had together, left when you did."

Upon seeing the look on his face, it was all the Japanese girl could do to fight down the ever-growing guilt within her heart as she frowned. Her gaze lowered to fall upon her keyboard as she tried to think of what she could say to the boy. Eventually, she settled on giving him a heartfelt apology, her gaze lifting to meet the green eyes of her beloved friend as she began to speak once again.

"Adrien, I am so so-"

"Hold on Yuna. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, even if it might seem that way. I just want to say that I am so glad you are back in Paris. I missed you and even if she hasn't mentioned you in a while, I am sure Chloé missed you just as much as I did."

The smile that crossed Adrien Agreste's lips at the moment reminded the Japanese girl of sunlight. It was always so warm and so gentle, something that made her feel as though no matter where in the world she was if she could just see that smile, everything would be okay.

"I am glad to be back. Even if the reason why we are back is unfortunate. Things did get very messy with mother and father's divorce, after all. But if one good thing came out of it, it was your father's job offer for my mother. We are fortunate that your father remembered my mother after all of these years. It seems like it was such a long time ago that they met in the first place."

"Are you kidding me? How could anyone forget your mother! Midori Date is one of the most famous singers and voice actresses in Japan and more than that, she's very pretty too! I swear your mother is the coolest! Your father was crazy to let her go!" Adrien's eagerness was enough to make her laugh once again, her hand lifting to cover her mouth as her shoulders began to shake from the force of her laughter.

"Adrien, your inner fanboy is beginning to show. Clearly, you've been watching too much anime if you are still this big of a fan of my mother's."

"And whose fault is that? Last I checked, you were the one who introduced me to anime in the first place!"

"Ah, that was-"

"Last I checked, someone else was just a big a fan as I am!"

"I-"

"Besides," Adrian finally stopped his teasing as a thoughtful expression crossed his features. "It is a good thing that I'm a fan of your mother's work. It's a good thing that you introduced me to her projects. My father says that with as well-known as she is, she'd make a good model for his clothing line. If it wasn't for any of this, you might never have had the chance to come back to Paris."

"That is very true. I suppose I should be grateful that you are such a big fanboy after all." Yuna mused softly before blinking at the apprehensive look that suddenly took over her friend's face.

"Adrien? What is wrong?"

"Yuna. You're going to be starting school in the next few days, right?"

"Yes. Akira and I will both be starting school. Mother said that it is a good idea for the two of us to socialize and make new friends since we no longer have to follow father's strict rules. She thought that it might be a good experience for us and while I cannot disagree, I am a bit nervous. Paris is so different from Kyoto as it is, I am sure that school is different as well. Things in the west are so different and this is my first time attending a western school. I hope I do not make a fool out of myself."

"What school are you and your brother supposed to be going to? I can't believe this is the first time I've thought to ask. I've been so excited that you're back that it overshadowed everything else." Adrien spoke with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, watching as his friend paused for a moment in thought.

"I know that it is a public school. Give me a second to the pamphlet my mother gave to me." Yuna's brow furrowed as she carefully sorted through her books before grinning in satisfaction as she found the paper shoved in between two of her notebooks a moment later. She looked over the paper, eyes narrowing as she tried to find some trace of a name before ultimately sighing and holding up the paper to the screen so Adrien could see it for himself.

"I tried finding a name, but for some reason, it doesn't appear to have one on there. Unless I'm just blind or something." She blinked in confusion a moment later when she saw the look of excitement on the blonde's face, her lips quirking up in an amused sort of smile.

"Did I miss something here?"

"N-No! It's just, you're going to be attending my school! It's called Collège Françoise Dupont. I'm so happy! I know our parents are going to be working together but I was worried about the amount of time we might actually get to spend together! Now that I know you and Akira are going to be coming to my school, it's actually a huge weight off of my shoulders! I can show you around and I can even introduce you to my friends!"

Yuna's features relaxed when she saw just how excited Adrien was getting, a smile forming across her own features once again.

"You know, it really is nice to see how happy you have become. You seem to have come out of your shell a lot more as well. I remember how shy you used to be around Chloé and me back when we were children and while I am surprised that your father is letting you attend a public school, it seems to have done a world of good for you. I have high hopes that my mother will be right and this school might change my brother and me for the better as well. I would also love to meet these friends of yours as well. I'm glad that you found a group of people who are capable of easing the loneliness you feel. Out of the few people I know outside of my family, I have always hoped that you Adrien, would find happiness. No matter where your happiness may lay."

"Y-Yuna."

She smiled shyly as she saw the surprised look on his face, averting her gaze for a long moment as she gathered herself to finish her thoughts.

"You have suffered so much. I never thought that it was fair to have someone so kind, someone, whose smile is like sunshine, be kept locked away in a cold house. I understand that your father is suffering as well since your mother disappeared, but I have always worried about you in particular. Now that I am back and now that I know we are attending the same school, I promise that I will do whatever I can to ensure that that warm smile of yours never fades away."

Silence consumed the pair of friends as Yuna's heartfelt words resonated within Adrien's mind, causing the boy's gaze to soften as he saw how serious his friend was about wanting to see him truly happy. To know that she cared about him so deeply even though they had not physically been together since they had been children truly touched his heart.

"Yuna-"

"Ah. I'm sorry Adrien. I have to go. My computer's almost dead and I have no idea where I put the charger. We're still in the middle of unpacking and while I've been able to find some things, I'm afraid where I put the rest of my things is a mystery for now." Yuna gave the boy an apologetic smile as she saw the way the boy's face dropped in disappointment.

"I promise I will make it up to you when I see you in school. I have something for you that I think you will really enjoy. Until then, have a good night Adrien." The minute that Adrien responded to her she pressed the button to end the call between the two of them, sighing as she moved to fall upon her bed.

"A smile like sunshine, huh?"

Yuna twitched slightly before an exasperated sigh left her lips as her gaze fell upon the smirking wolf kwami who floated carelessly over to her side.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like him~"

"Enough, Ruushu-sama. I did not mean anything other than the fact that I only wish to see him happy. He has had such a hard life, is it so wrong to wish that he might remain happy from this point on?" Yuna frowned as the kwami floated over, that frown growing as the wolf plopped down onto the pillow beside her head.

"There's no need to be touchy. I'm just saying that you two would make a cute couple is all. It seems as though there might already be some sort of feelings there. Especially since he said he felt alone after you left-"

"He sees me only as a friend. Same as how I see him, Ruushu-sama. Besides, even if there was something more there, you know as well as I do, my promise to father comes before anything else. To get attached to anyone, to allow myself to feel anything other than friendship towards anyone will only result in heartache later down the line for both of us."

Her words were enough to cause the previously amused Kwami to immediately become serious, the blue eyes of the wolf meeting Yuna's with a frown.

"I still think that it was unfair for you to be the one to make that ridiculous promise. Why was your father so keen on trapping you in some stupid arranged marriage when Akira is the oldest child and the boy on top of that? It'd make more sense for him to be the one your father wants."

"Akira has lived his entire life in an attempt to please father. Every action, every hobby, everything he has ever done was to make father happy. How could I let him give up his once chance to find happiness and fall in love by letting him agree to this? No, it was better for me. I've had more freedom than my poor brother our entire lives. It's the least I could do for him."

"But what about you, Yuna?"

"Don't worry about me Ruushu-sama. As long as I have you by my side and as long as I have my role as Shiroi ōkami, I can cope. So long as everyone else can be happy, that's all that matters."

* * *

"Oh, she so likes you. It looks like all of your pining for her finally paid off, lover boy."

Adrien jumped slightly when he heard the voice of Plagg break through the silence, having temporarily forgotten about the presence of the black cat Kwami who was munching away on a piece of camembert cheese. More interesting, was the words that left the Kwami's mouth, words that left Adrien blushing immediately before he spoke in an attempt to deny Plagg's words.

"S-She does not. W-We're just friends. It's not like that Plagg."

"Oh please. Do you think I was just born yesterday or something? I heard you tell her that all of the happiness you felt as a kid and all of the fun you had both disappeared around the same time she left back to Japan. Not only that, but she told you that she only wants you to be happy. She even said that your smile is like sunshine to her. That's not even the worst of it, all of your calls with her are so sickeningly sweet that it's almost enough to give me cavities. At least she's cute. It almost makes me want to give you guys a pass. Almost."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"Adrien, why are you so determined to fight this? She's cute and she clearly cares about you. You clearly care about her too. You've been happier than I've ever seen you since you found out she's coming back. There's something clearly going on between the two of you. Stop fighting it and let it happen!"

"But-"

"And if you're seriously going to try and bring your thing for Ladybug into this, let me bring this up. You haven't talked or moaned about her once since you found out about your childhood sweetheart coming back. All you've talked about is her. Don't you think you've been rejected by Ladybug enough? You should go for this girl. I'm telling you the feelings are there."

Adrien remained silent as his gaze fell upon a picture from his childhood, one of the few that contained only him and Yuna. His brow furrowed as he carefully picked up the frame, staring at just how happy he had been when the Japanese girl had been around and unconsciously, his finger traced over the glass frame as his gaze focused on the younger form of his friend.

Was Plagg right?

Were there some sort of feelings there?

He wasn't sure.

He supposed he'd have to wait until he saw her face to face once again, just to be sure.

He had waited all of these years for her to come back, surely he could wait just a few more days.

Right?


End file.
